


Love and War

by ATaylor1210



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Eventual Character Death, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Original Character - Freeform, War, second world war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATaylor1210/pseuds/ATaylor1210
Summary: Evelyn Ross has a point to prove, and somehow that point involves Easy Company. And if along the way she happens to fall in love with a dark-haired intelligence officer, then so be it. All is fair in love and war, right?





	Love and War

Aldbourne was a quaint little English village, nothing like the big city that Evelyn had grown up in. Even before Margaret and Robert had taken her in, she had lived in London, and knew nothing of the quiet, rural world outside suburbia. Aldbourne had been commandeered for the war effort, and as such there were uniformed men and women everywhere, mixed in with the local folk, many of whom wore the traditional uniform of the English farmer.   
Stepping delicately off the train, Evelyn clutched her suitcase tightly by the handle and scanned the masses. On the road outside the station, Evelyn saw what she was looking for; a khaki jeep, emblazoned with the symbol of the US Army, was parked on the dirt. Striding over with purpose, Evelyn flashed a smile to the boys sitting inside.   
“I was wondering if you could help? I’m looking for the HQ of the 501st,” she asked. The men looked at each other before breaking out into laughs.   
“Why Missy? You looking to join the Paras?” one of them drawled in a deep Southern accent. The two men broke into identical grins and puffed eagerly on their cigarettes. Evelyn smiled politely back.   
“No, actually, I’m a friend of Colonel Sink’s. He’s expecting me,” she explained, delighting in the way their smiles fell and they hastened to put out their cigarettes.   
“You better hop in the back, Missy, we’ll take you right there,” they stuttered. One of them reached out to take Evelyn’s suitcase, while the other twisted the key and started the engine.   
“Oh, thank you very much,” Evelyn smiled, clambering into the back. The journey was relatively short, and on such a pleasant day Evelyn enjoyed being able to watch as the countryside flew past. The jeep itself was bumpy, throwing her around the back, and she was sure that her hair was messy and knotted, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care.   
Eventually, the jeep came to a stop in front of a large, grand manor house. The driver hopped out and round to give Evelyn his hand in stepping out, while the other retrieved her suitcase. “Thank you,” Evelyn said. “What are your names?”   
“I’m Tipper, Missy, and this here is Evans. Glad we could help,” the darker-haired one explained with a lopsided grin. Evelyn nodded, before making her way through the heavy looking wooden doors and into the foyer of the house.   
“Can I help you, ma’am?” a kind looking clerk asked from behind his make-shift desk.   
“Yes, I’m looking for Colonel Sink. He’s expecting me,” Evelyn repeated, not missing the questioning furrowing of the man’s brows. The man, a Sergeant according to his chevrons, seemed to ponder the thought, examine Evelyn, and deem her no threat.   
“Up the stairs, second floor, third door on the right,” he told her. “Mind you, he’s in a meeting with his Officers, not sure how long he’ll be yet.”  
“It’s okay, I’ll wait outside for him. Thank you,” Evelyn replied, before making her way up the staircase, and following the directions given to her. The hallway was deserted of people, with only the furniture to keep her company. Evelyn sat down carefully on a plush chair, letting out a sigh of relief. She had traveled so far in such a short period of time, and it all came down to this moment.   
The muffled sound of men talking behind the door was coming closer, and Evelyn stood up quickly, smoothing out her skirt and trying to fix her hair. No sooner had she done so than the door swung open, and three strapping men came out, straightening their shirts and belts. The closest, a ginger man with freckles to match, stopped suddenly, coming to attention. The remaining men, a stocky dark-haired man, and small mousy one stopped their conversation and turned to glance at Evelyn.   
“Hi,” she began, suddenly nervous. “I was told this was Colonel Sink’s office. I’m Evelyn, Evelyn Ross,” she greeted them.   
“Winters, Dick Winters,” the ginger one introduced himself with an extended hand. Evelyn took it, surprised at the gentleness of his handshake. “Sink’s just talking to Captain Sobel, he shouldn’t be long,” Dick informed her. Evelyn nodded, dropping his hand and glancing at his companions.   
“Harry Welsh”, the small mousy man offered, stepping forward to shake Evelyn’s hand.   
“You’ll soon learn these two,” came the deep voice from the final man. “Dick’s serious, un-funny and a stickler for rules. Harry only ever talks about two things; gambling, and his fiancée, Kitty.” Dick and Harry glared at him as Evelyn laughed lightly. “Lewis Nixon.” His hand was soft, and if he held on to the handshake a little longer than necessary who was Evelyn to complain.   
Just then the door behind them swung open, and all three men jumped to attention as a tall, dark-haired man stepped menacingly into the hallway. “Lieutenant Winters what is going on out here?” he asked sternly, facing Dick.   
“They were just helping me,” Evelyn called, feeling guilty she may have gotten the men reprimanded. The man finally turned to face her, immediately straightening and forgetting the men behind him.   
“I’m Captain Sobel, can I help you, Miss - ?” he asked, stepping closer to her.   
“Evelyn. I’m here to see Colonel Sink,” she repeated.   
“Well as CO of Easy Company 501st, if there is anything you need, please do not hesitate to ask me,” Sobel smiled. Evelyn began to feel slightly uncomfortable under his gaze, and her eyes flickered over his shoulder to see the amused grins pass between his three inferiors.   
“What in God’s name is happening outside my door?” came a booming voice before the door flew open for the third time. Evelyn’s face broke into a grin as she was finally stood in front of the man she’d come to see.   
“Hello, Taps,” Evelyn greeted him, stepping forward.   
“Sparky? What the hell are you doing here?” Sink beamed, striding forwards to engulf Evelyn in a hug.   
“Can I not just come to visit my favourite grumpy old man?” Evelyn teased, hugging him back just as tightly. It had been so long since Evelyn had seen him, and she had missed him more than she would admit.   
“You’re not in trouble, are you?” Sink queried, pulling back to cast a worried eye over Evelyn.   
“No, Robert, I’m not,” Evelyn responded with furrowed brows and an indignant tone. “I’ve finished with my business up in London and thought I might drop in on you before I go back home if that’s acceptable to you?” she teased.   
“You know it is, Sparky. How long are you here for? You bring one of those pretty dresses of yours?”   
“I’m undecided yet, and I have, why?” Evelyn asked, eyes narrowing. Behind Sink, she could see the bemused expressions on the Officers faces as they glanced at each other, still at the ram-rod position of attention.   
“There’s a company ball tonight, and I am making you my honorary guest,” Sink announced, stepping back with a smile. Evelyn sighed.   
“Do I have to?” she argued. Sink humphed.   
“Yes. No arguing. I’ll be able to introduce you to the men properly,” Sink beamed.   
“Fine. I don’t suppose you know of any hotels nearby? I was in a bit of a rush to get here and completely forgot to check.”  
“Oh, don’t be stupid. We’ll set you up here, Sparky, there’s bound to be a spare room somewhere in this house,” Sink chastised. Before Evelyn could open her mouth to argue, Nixon intervened.   
“There’s a spare room opposite mine, sir, at the top of the house.”   
“There you go, perfect. Nixon will show you to your room, and I’ll leave you to freshen up. Be ready for the ball, 20:00 sharp. Now I hate to leave you, Sparky, but I’ve got work to do.” With a quick peck on the forehead, Sink had disappeared back into his office.   
Slowly, Evelyn turned around, conscious of the awkward silence filling the hallway. “Let me show you to your room,” Nixon suggested, breaking the tension. Evelyn smiled gratefully at him, stepping forward to pick up her suitcase; to her pleasant surprise, Nixon got there first, lifting the heavy item easily, and shooting her a Hollywood smile.   
“Thank you, gentlemen. I suppose I’ll be seeing you tonight,” Evelyn said, bidding goodbye to the other officers. Nixon began to walk down the hallway, heading for a back staircase which would take them to the top floor. As they left, she could hear Sobel issuing instructions to the remaining men and their footsteps as they hurried to perform them.   
“The rooms aren’t anything special, but they suit us just fine. You’re just across the hall from me, so don’t hesitate to ask if there’s anything you need,” Nixon chatted, stopping as he reached the relevant room. He pushed open the door, stepping aside so Evelyn could go through. The room was simple enough, with a bed, a dressing table and mirror, and a small bathroom attached.   
“Thank you,” Evelyn smiled shyly. “Would you like a cigarette?” She offered the packet to Nixon, secretly pleased when he took one. She watched as he lit the end and took a drag, offering the lighter for her as well.   
“So, Lewis, where are you from?” Evelyn asked curiously. Lewis suddenly looked sheepish.   
“New York,” he replied. “But, uh, my family comes from Nixon, New Jersey.” Evelyn’s eyebrows shot up in surprise as she sucked on the cigarette.   
“You have an entire town named after you?” she asked, chuckling. “Wow. That’s something else.” Nixon shuffled awkwardly, eyes looking at the floor. “Your family must have done something pretty special.” Nixon let out a chuckle, but there was no humour in it.   
“Yeah, something like that,” he muttered, glancing at the floor. “Anyway, how do you know good old Colonel Sink?” he asked, unintentionally focussing on the way Evelyn’s painted lips wrapped themselves around her cigarette.   
“Oh, well that’s a long story best recounted with some fine liquor,” Evelyn chuckled, “so I’m certain that you’ll all hear about it tonight.”   
“Of course, sorry, I should leave you to get settled in,” Nixon stammered, suddenly feeling as though he was intruding. “I’ll see you tonight at the ball.”  
“Thank you, for the help,” Evelyn replied, rising from her seat on the bed and extending her hand in offering. Lewis grinned, taking her hand in his own, and bringing it to his lips. He placed a gentle kiss there, his eyes never leaving hers; he noticed the way her own lips parted slightly in response.   
“I’ll always help a pretty lady,” he explained, releasing Evelyn’s hand and stepping out of the room, pulling the door to behind him. When he had left, Evelyn glanced at her reflection in the ornate mirror; as she took a delicate drag from the cigarette she noticed the light flush of scarlet on her cheeks and dropped her head to the heavy wooden dressing table with a groan of desperation.


End file.
